


To find yourself a Gryffindor

by DarkkBluee



Series: To Seduce A Gryffindor [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkkBluee/pseuds/DarkkBluee
Summary: Cedric and Tom share a compartment when someone enters...





	To find yourself a Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of the tomarry discord server and my mind going off with it.
> 
> Note: In this chapter, Tom and Cedric are starting their second year and Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione are starting their first year.

It was 1st of September and the day of the train to Hogwarts. Tom and Cedric had somehow found themselves in the same compartment, despite being Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Tom was doing his best to ignore the cheerful ‘puff who was trying to start a conversation. Just because they were both top students, popular and second years did not mean they had to be friendly to each other.

 

“Excuse me?” A knock on the door sounded and interrupted the ‘puff’s third attempt to start a conversation.

 

“Yes?” Tom asked, eager for a stop in the annoying conversation.

 

“Oh, hello.” The door opened and a black haired, green eyed boy stood in the way. “Have any of you seen a toad? Neville has lost his.”

 

“First year?” Cedric asked softly. Tom did not answer, he couldn’t bring himself to answer, to tear his eyes away from those vivid green eyes.

 

“Ah yes.” The boy said. “I’m Harry Potter. Nice to meet you.” He smiled. And Tom was struck by the brightness of that smile, the innocence and he could hear Cedric take a sharp breath too, for he was as surely affected by the sight as Tom.

 

“Tom Riddle.” He said, standing up and holding out his hand. His action also, very conveniently, hid the boy from Cedric and vice versa.

 

Harry’s smile brightened, as if it were even possible, and he placed his soft, smooth hand in Tom’s. Tom took advantage of this innocent action and raised the hand to his lips, brushing against the back of that small hand and eyes never leaving those green orbs. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Hi!” Cedric said and pushed against Tom. He took Harry’s other hand and held it in his two. “I’m Cedric Diggory. Now,” he said and put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, pushing him out of the compartment and going along with him. “Have you asked a Prefect?”

 

“Let Harry speak, Cedric.” Tom drawls, as he refuses to let go the soft hand in his and allows himself to be dragged along with the boy.

 

“I haven’t found a Prefect yet.” Harry says. He doesn’t seem to be confused and seems to be taking it all in stride. “Do you know where I can find one?” He asks, even as he starts tugging his hand back from Tom and Cedric.

 

“I’ll take you there.” Cedric says with a tight smile. “Come along.” And starts pushing the boy again.

 

“No need to go for a Prefect.” Tom says and draws his wand with his other hand. “Some of us are capable of a simple summoning charm.” He looks at Cedric pointedly, his eyes conveying the words ‘I am better than you’. “I can simply summon the toad for you. What is this toad’s name?”

 

“Trevor.” Harry says and pulls his hand back with surprising force.

 

“Trevor it is. _Accio_ Trevor the Toad.” Tom intones.

 

They wait a while in uncomfortable silence, for Harry is busy massaging his hand and Tom and Cedric are throwing each other challenging stares. The toad comes flying and Tom catches it swiftly.

 

“Here.” Tom says, handing the slimy creature to the boy. “One Trevor the Toad.”

 

“Thank you.” Harry says as he takes the toad. He pushes Cedric’s hand off his shoulder and takes a step back, giving them both a small smile. “I’ll see you both at Hogwarts.” Is all the boy says before he turns and swiftly walks away.

 

Tom and Cedric stare after him, mind whirling in thoughts.

 

“That was a very nice thing you did Tom.” Cedric starts. “But magic on the train is only allowed for Prefects.”

 

“It was certainly better than you manhandling the boy and took less time than finding the Prefects would.” Tom snaps back.

 

Both of them stare at each other in silence, daring the other to make a claim. They return back to the compartment and the rest of the journey is spent in silence.

 

**********

 

“Gryffindor!” The hat says and young Harry Potter smiles as the hat is taken off from his head.

 

He waves at Neville and Ron, both at the Gryffindor table and takes the seat they’ve cleared between them.

 

“I knew you’d make it to Gryffindor mate!” Ron says. “Though spent a long time under that hat. Longer than even Neville here.”

 

“Ah.” Harry gives a small laugh. “The hat was very confused in which house to put me in, but decided on Gryffindor in the end. What about you, Neville?”

 

“I’m glad it decided on Gryffindor for me.” Neville gives a smile. “My gran-” he trails off as he looks at the Hufflepuff table. “Harry? I think that guy is trying to get your attention.”

 

Harry turns and find the pushy guy from the train, Cedric he recalls, waving at him and giving a bright smile as soon as he notices Harry looking back. Harry smiles back and gives a small wave.

 

“That is Cedric. He helped me find Trevor.” He tells Neville. “It was him and-” Harry pauses to look over at the Slytherin table. “That guy. His name is Tom.” He points out Tom to Neville who turns to look over at the Slytherin table.

 

“Remind me to thank them.” Neville tells Harry, who nods back.

 

“Who cares, he’s a slimy Slytherin. Cedric looks like a decent bloke though.” Ron scoffs.

 

“That is rude.” The bushy haired girl tells Ron. “You should not discriminate based on houses.” Harry nods along, agreeing with her and looks back at the Slytherin table.

 

Tom is looking back at him. He catches his eye, and Tom smirks haughtily, chin tilted upwards and eyes glinting in the candle light. Harry looks away, his face slightly hot.

 

“Whatever. I hope the feast starts soon.” Ron says and Harry quickly agrees with him too.

 

Anything to get rid of this feeling in his stomach when he thinks of Cedric and Tom.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated~


End file.
